Addison Peacock
Addison Peacock '''is a narrator on The Nosleep Podcast. She made her debut in S7E15's "The Rosie Hour". Main character narrations are bolded. Appearances * '''Season 7 ** Episode 15 *** "The Rosie Hour" ** Episode 17 *** "Crinklebottom" ** Episode 18 *** "Dead Arm" ** Episode 19 *** "The Graveyard Lottery" ** Episode 21 *** "You Are What You Eat" *** "Real Life Horror Experience" ** Episode 24 *** "We Were Soap" *** "How I Became a Vegetarian" ** Episode 25 *** "Borrasca" * Season 8 ** Episode 1 *** "I Found Margaret's Diary" ** Episode 2 *** "Her Last Call" *** "Video Footage" *** "Christopher" ** Episode 3 *** "The Nuclear Incident on Bumblebee Lane" ** Episode 4: Halloween 2016 *** "The Last Passenger" ** Bonus Episode #1: Halloween 2016 *** "From the Inside Out" ** Episode 5 *** "The Black Tree" ** Episode 6 *** "The Closing Shift at Pizza Hut" *** "Halloween Under the Irish Cultural Center" ** Episode 7 *** "I Have One Daughter" *** "Search and Rescue: The Stairs" ** Episode 8 *** "Obsidian" ** Episode 9 *** "Hidden in the Colors" ** Episode 10 *** "The Murder in My Backyard" ** Episode 13 *** "The New Beginnings Center" ** Episode 14 *** "The Whispered Fears of Wayward Boys" *** "Auntie Bells" ** Episode 16 *** "Passit, Florida" *** "Today Ends Badly" ** Episode 17 *** "Spencer's Last Prank" ** Episode 22 *** "Wallmart" ** Episode 24 *** "Death Before Disco" ** Episode 25 *** "My Dad Finally Told Me What Happened That Day" * Season 9 ** Episode 1 *** "Birch Faces" ** Episode 3 *** "Garbage" ** Episode 6 *** "When I Died" ** Episode 8 *** "My Birthday Dolls" ** Episode 10 *** "Thank You For Calling" ** Episode 11 *** "A Friend for You" ** Episode 14 *** "The Missing Radio Hosts" ** Episode 15 *** "Groundskeeper to a Ghost Town" *** "My First Student" ** Episode 16 *** "I First Met the Devil When I Was Eight Years Old" ** Episode 17 *** "What Came After the Accident" ** Episode 18 *** "The Kings Inn Motel" ** Episode 19 *** "My Best Friend's Instagram" ** Episode 21 *** "Never Trust the Online Reviews" ** Episode 23 *** "Have You Seen Aaron Bohl?" ** Episode 24 *** "The Limping Woman" ** Episode 25 *** "The Hidden Webpage" ** Bonus Episode #2: Halloween 2017 (Free Version) *** "Ghost Lights" *** "Bottom of the Barrel" * Season 10 ** Episode 1 *** "Half Moon Island" ** Episode 3 *** "Call Me Gone" *** "Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star" ** Episode 5 *** "The Trespassers" ** Episode 6 *** "Drool" *** "Shelter from the Storm" ** Episode 7: Christmas 2017 *** "The Carolers" *** "Underneath the Mistletoe" *** "Tinsel" ** Episode 8 *** "The Whispering Forest" ** Episode 9 *** "The Lady at the Mail Slot" ** Episode 10 *** "The Dancing Flames of Fear" ** Episode 12 *** "My Anime Body Pillow" *** "The Rat Girl of St. Bruno's" ** Bonus Episode #2: Valentine's Day 2018 *** "What Happens When the Stars Go Out" ** Episode 14 *** "Crone's Wood" *** "It'll Be Back Tonight" *** "The Flame that Wouldn't Burn" ** Episode 15 *** "Edward" *** Three Faced Thelma" *** "What Was Under My Bed" ** Episode 16 *** "The Death of a Monstrosity" *** "The Dumpster Ghosts" ** Episode 17 *** "There Was a Little Girl" *** "Look Up, See Through" *** "The Haunted Items Business is Closed" ** Episode 18 *** "Glue Girl" *** "500 Yards" *** "AFFY" ** Episode 19 *** "Head in the Clouds" *** "Padre del Oro" ** Bonus Episode #4 *** "Escape the Dungeon" ** Episode 21 *** "Thin Ice" ** Episode 22 *** "What Became of Lavinia Cartwright" *** "The Wormhole Past Jupiter" ** Episode 23 *** "Dusk on Old Arcadia" ** Episode 24 *** "All That Moves Us" ** Bonus Episode #6: Suddenly Shocking, Vol. 8 *** "My Twin Sister Hannah is Dead"